Annabeth's Naughty Diary
by AllIsFairInLemonsAndFanfiction
Summary: Annabeth records all her naughty adventures. Rape/non-consent, BDSM and a lot of lemons, smut, and fucking.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH'S NAUGHTY DIARY

 **Annabeth records all her naughty adventures. Rape/non-consent, BDSM and a lot of lemons, smut, and fucking.**

Dear diary,

Today was great. Percy fucked me like there's no tomorrow. Here's what happened.

We were quite horny, and as my parents and siblings were out, we decided to be daring. Under normal suitations, I would be too... tactful to do this. But my family were out, leaving us completely alone.

I knew that there was a cellar and it was made for sex. My step-mother and father thinks that I don't know but I'm not idiotic enough to not realise what's going on. I mean, I knew that there was a cellar and everytime both of them disappeared they will apear a few hours later, smelling like sex.

The walls are sound-proof, so we can fuck all night. True, it needs a key, but my step-mother gave the key to me just before she left, trusting my innocent brain that I don't know what it is for.

Today was the first day I went down there, and it was magnificent. There was a king-sized bed for obvious reasons, handcuffs and chains hanging down from the wall opposite of the two walls the bed takes up. On the wall where the start of the bed was, there were containers of sex toys like paddles, vibrators, butt plugs and much much more. On the side where the door was, there was a cabinet which holds anti-pregenancy serums, anti-STD serums, condoms, and a knockout serum.

I didn't actually go down there because I wanted to, but Percy forced me. He injected me with all of the serums. He chained me to the wall, then ripped my top off, using nipple clampers to please me.

Then, Percy tore away my white booty shorts and played with my pussy, teasing me relentlessly through the thin fabric of my lacy black thong. He tore off my black lace thong, turned me around so that my tanned, toned ass was facing him and he pounded me suddenly. He slammed in, then pulled up so that only the tip of his godly cock was in me and slammed down again. This continued until my cunt, abused and wrecked, could finally take no more and I convulsed violently. He came not long afterwards. My pussy leaked of both my cum and his.

And as if _that_ fucking wasn't enough, he positioned him _in my ass_. In, my, ass. He pounded in, groaning at it.

"Ergh," he had groaned. "And I thought your pussy was tight!"

After _that_ , he forced me to blow him. I swirled my tongue around his tip and engulfed it, my nose touching his abdomen. I played with his balls, making him cum really fast.

It was very pleasurable. I love it. I only wish that it could happen again...

Of course, because Percy was absolutely mad about sexual torture, he'd put to vibrators in my bruised and leaking pussy and turned one on fast, the other on slow. I cummed god knows how many times that night...


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I am a naughty girl.

At campfire, when there is no one in my cabin, I press a small indentation on the wall next to my bunk. It slid open, revealing a great capacity of sex toys, dildos, whips, handcuffs, and a load of other kinky things.

I take out a vibrator — fourteen inches — and stuff in my eager pussy, which is already dripping all over my sheets, making the whole cabin smell like sex, but I could care less. the vibration was so big that I actually shook. I took a gag, already sprayed with my pussy juices, spit and Percy's cum and stuff in my mouth, my tongue licking it, savouring its taste.

I pinch my nipples, making me moan loudly. I take nipple clampers of the best quality and squeeze my erect nipples hard. Using one hand to message my boobs, the other trail down to my thong, which in my hurry I had not removed, then under it. I work on the sensitive nub.

I scream as I came, spraying juices all over my vibrator. I wanted to stop there — usually I go twice, but today's organsm was so great I feel satisfied already — but I kept on going. the organsm made me even more sensitive than before, so I loll my head back in pleasure.  
The door open, and Malcolm saunters in. He smirks at me suggestively as I look up at him with hooded, seductive eyes.

"I would've never taken you as kinky," he murmurs, his gaze travelling all over my body. I stick a finger in my hole, buckled, then took it out and sucked on it through my gag. Malcolm was already ready. His pants were bulging with a monster.

He tears the gag out of my mouth and toss it in the small vault next to my bunk. He moved me so that I was kneeling before him, staring at the huge bulge that was still growing.

I take his huge cock out, which slaps me in the face. My mouth hung open at the massive size of it. I know that half-bloods were horny and great at sex, but this is just... heaven!

His massive rod is at least, at least, sixteen inches long. Sixteen! Percy's is a twelve, and even that feels like it's ripping me apart. His smirk grows huger.

"Suck!" He commands powerfully. I love it when he got all commanding. I down eight inches of it before having to come up for air. He groan as he pulled out.

"Turn around, slut." He groans again, his head rolling back.

I do what he wants me to do and wiggle my small, yet firm ass. He growled lowly. He presses his massive cock into the lips of my too small cunt, pull back (I whimper), and enter me without warning.

If it feels like Percy is tearing me apart when we have rough sex, it is nothing compared to this. It feels like it is going to tear me apart, but in a good way, you know?

It is so painful and pleasurable that my head roll back as he penetrates me deeply, I can't help but clamp down on his monster cock. A few moments later, he came, painting my cunt a pure white colour. I, in turn, organsm. Cum drip down my legs. Malcolm cups my juices, brings it up to his nose, inhales and licks it, then brings it down for me. I stick out my pink tongue, and taste myself.

"Like it, slut?" Malcolm asks huskily. I nod eagerly.

"That's enough for tonight..." he says, while I pout. "I'll take you in the ass another time, little sister." He smirks.

I fall asleep with cum still oozing out of my abused lips that night.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

I'm so sorry lovlies! I completely forgot to update... here's one for Christmas! Another update should pop anywhere from the New Year to the 1st of Feburary. Anyways, here's another one of slutty, naughty Annabeth's adventures... oh, how I do love making Annabeth a complete cock-whore. On with the entry!

Dear diary,

today, Connor discovered me, in my sex dungeon where we had mind-blowing sex. Oh should I say cock-blowing. Here's how it happened...

I pull out my outfit, which consists of a short, red checkered skirt that barely goes down to my butt cheecks, white thongs, no bra and a small white shirt, so tight that when I walk, my boobs almost spill out.

The Sex Dungeon of Camp was made by Drew, Piper, me, and Aphrodite. Yes, you heard right. Piper and I, we both have lots of sexual fantasies, so that is why. Drew and Aphrodite, they are just sluts who wants to fucked by the twelve-inched cocks of Camp Half Blood.

I walk into my stall, or should I say dungeon, and lock behind me... but then on second thought, I unlock it, because I crave some human touch. And maybe, just maybe, someone out will want to fuck lil' Annabeth's brains (or pussy) out. And I hope that they have been at camp since I was eight. That would so fucking hot... I get wet just thinking about it.

My stall, that's what it's officially called, is rather large. Everyone else has uniform dungeons, but the four founders gets customised stalls. Mine is dark, a stripper pole in the middle, blinking, bright lights, stripper-style, lined the walls. There is a huge bed in the middle. A cupboard full of sex toys besides it. An entire closet cover the right side, the outfits there ranging from sexy maid costumes to BDSM style leather panties.

I sit down on the bed, rummaging through the drawers for a sex toy. I am feeling quite horny today, so I might go for a dildo-and-vibrator. I grab my DDD boobs, and twist the nipple, making me moan out loud. There are other people here, and I don't mind them hearing me. Because, who knows? Maybe one of them has a particularly big cock.

I squeeze them, and gasp loudly. Relucantly, I remove my right hand from my tits and search through the toys. Finally, I found a purple dildo, with a vibrating head. I put it on the floor, and sit on it, imagining that it's Connor's cock.

Connor I had known for quite a bit. I went to the same school as Connor, until we were eight. When I was five, I was positive that he had a crush on me. And Percy recently told me that Connor has great stamina and a huge, gorgeous cock, and he loves taking anal and loves sucking dicks, but he wouldn't mind pussies either, so I really wanted to arrange a threesome, maybe a gang-bang, and I'm imagining it now.

"Connor!" I moan, riding up and down the dildo, the vibrating head drilling into my g-spot.

"Connor... Stoll..." I gasp. I use nipple clampers on my nipples, and I put some anal beads in my ass. I am on the brink of unconciousness, but a creaking of the door to my stall alerts me.

And then Connor walks in, smirking.

A/N this is done in two parts, by the way! The new update should be out somewhere between now and 1st of Feburary :)


End file.
